saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyro's (Kind of Late) Merry Christmas Special
I stayed up until 2:16 AM in my time to write this. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. ALSO, You'll be reading a preview of what's to come in my upcoming VRMMO that's still in development. I really hope my EWO section doesn't get me banned... I mean, it's just a little fanservice. It's nothing too intense... Anyway, GET ON WITH THE READING. END WAR ONLINE Sento POV: December 25, 2045 It’s Christmas time. I think I’ll close up shop and head out with Haru today. Maybe. Speaking of which, here she comes. “Hey Haru. Merry Christmas.” I lean back in my chair and put my hands behind my head casually as Haru stores her weapons in her inventory and sits down in the chair in front of me. “Merry Christmas, Sento. Wanna head out today?” She puts her feet up on the table next to mine. “You read my mind. Where to?” I get up from my chair and go put my coat on. “I don’t know, I was hoping you’d pick the place.” Haru got up from her chair and adjusted her coat. “Alright, how about that one diner? What was it called…?” I grabbed my pistols and holstered them behind my waist. “I think its Freddy’s? Don’t remember for sure…” Haru stretched her arms and then yawned. “Whatever it is, let’s go.” And so we both left for the diner, getting our usual meal of pizza with sundaes. We enjoyed our meals in silence, looking each other every now and then, but mostly staring through the window. A few minutes later, we paid for our meals and left the diner, walking along until we reached the shop. Afterwards, Haru went to the bathroom and I went to my in-game closet. This is going to be a merry Christmas indeed. Time for a surprise… Haru POV December 25, 2045 So Christmas time. Yay. I was already on my way to Sento’s shop; probably going to head out and eat. I walked in and saw Sento sitting in his chair. Some talking happened, and we left for the diner. A few minutes later, we were back at Crimson Rain and I went to the bathroom. Sento’s gonna enjoy his Christmas present… I unequipped my regular clothes, back in my underwear. Then, I switched the textures from their usual pure white to a cat theme, with a cute little tail attached to the back. Next, I equip a maid outfit, and put on my cat ears. Nya~ Neutral POV Sento switched his usual outfit for a butler outfit, putting on a set of car ears and straightening out his tie as he walked out into the lobby of Crimson Rain. Haru came out in her maid outfit not long after. “Well aren’t you a cute little kitten. Nya~” Sento walked over to her and hugged her from behind. Haru then nuzzled his chest and then kissed Sento’s neck. “You’re a sweet boy. Nya~” She pushed him towards the couch, then straddled him as Sento lay on the couch, enjoying the sights. “Why not play around? Nya~” Sento whispered in Haru’s ear, and pulled her close, kissing her neck before they proceeded to “play around.” ENDLESS UTOPIA ONLINE Akira sat in a local pub in neutral territory at night, drinking. Akeno walked into the pub, sitting down next to him and ordering a drink. “So Akira. It’s Christmas. Whatcha gonna do later?” Akeno asked, taking a sip of her drink. “Open presents, take a nap, finish that report due after the break. You?” Akira asked, tired. He blinks a few times, then takes another sip of his drink. “I’ll probably do the same.” Akeno finished her drink as Akira finished his. They both left money to pay for their drinks, and left the pub. Soon after, a group of rogue players show up, weapons ready. Akira lights an Orange flame in his hand as he takes out Nero with his other hand. Akeno gets Shirafune and Tsukishiro out, switching Tsukishiro to sword form. “A fight right before Christmas presents? Try not to make me late.” Akira charges forward, throwing the orange flame as a distraction while firing Nero at the player in front of him. Akeno aims Shirafune forward and fires a few rounds before using an ice blast to boost forward and stab the player in front of her. As she does this, Akira takes out Bianco and fires both his cannons in tandem with one another at the player in front of him, switching Bianco to sword form and using Nero to propel himself forward and stabbing the player he’s currently engaged with. Akeno spins around fires a few rounds from Shirafune at a player trying to sneak up behind her, then dashing towards said player to slash rapidly though that player. Jumping into the air, Akira reloads his cannons with new coolant cartridges. Then, he fires both cannons at fast speeds while spinning downwards, landing on the ground by using the momentum of switching his weapons to sword form and quickly slashing down to kill a player. Soon after, the PKers are dealt with, and the two are on route to an inn so they can log out. Once both of them are back in reality, they take off their BridgeGears and head downstairs to open presents. “I was just about to send someone to get you two,” Mr. Izanami states. “Some people in-game delayed us, but we’re fine, Dad.” Akeno walks to the tree and picks up a present. “Let’s see… To Akira, from… I can’t read the name on this one.” Akira walks over and takes the present after Akeno hands it to him. “I can figure that out later.” He opens the present and takes out a grey box. The box reveals a hooded jacket once opened. “Well, that was a little disappointing…” Akira hands Akeno a present with another hard-to-read name. She opens said present and gets a red scarf. “I guess this is okay, but maybe a movie or something would’ve been better.” And so, the two go on opening presents, and soon went to sleep. And now, a sneak peek at ARCANA RADIANCE ONLINE Featuring Hunter Kasai! God I’m bored. Classes were done, now it’s time to get to the dungeons. Dark Hour or Midnight Channel? Which one to choose…? Oh, there’s a Christmas event going on in the MC. I’ll do that one. So I entered the Midnight Channel, and sure enough, it was in a Christmas theme. I guess that’s fair, considering how many people enjoy the idea of giving/opening gifts. “A new dungeon has appeared for a limited time. Defeat the waves of Shadows, and receive a Santa Persona of the Fool Arcana.” I hear a booming voice say over the speakers. A Santa Persona? I mean, I wouldn’t really need it, but it wouldn’t hurt to try. I walked up to the dungeon start, which grouped me with a few others waiting in the dungeon que for a turn. I was the only Wild Card there, everyone else had access to the standard Persona slot and a sub-Persona slot. There’s a Chariot Arcana user, a Tower user, a Moon User, and a Magician user; along with me as the Wild Card. “Persona!” I summon a card and crush it, bringing forth my Main. “Kagutsuchi!” A samurai of fire rose forth, with a flowing red coat and a sheathed katana in hand. I heard the crushing of cards as the others summoned their Persona. “Let’s move it, people!” The Chariot moved forward, running towards the incoming wave of Shadows. His Persona followed as the Chariot’s weapon appeared in hand, a heavy double-sided axe good for smashing Shadows. “You idiot…” I summoned my Katana and rushed into the fight, Kagutsuchi following behind as we both slashed rapidly around each other in perfect unison, cleaving through the Shadows and using some Fire to ramp up the damage. The rest came in to attack, their tactics willy-nilly. I groan, and roll out of the way of a Shadow. “Tch… These idiots… Izanagi!!” The samurai disappears, replaced by a black figure wearing a strange mask, a black coat flowing with a spear in hand. “What?! We have a Wild Card on our team?!?!” I hear the Moon yell, a Shadow taking this time to attack the distracted fool. “Pay attention to the fight!” I have Izanagi rush forward and stab the charging Shadow, spinning it around and throwing it towards me so I can finish the Shadow off with my blade. The Moon sighed and thanked me for saving him. I simply ran towards the next Shadow and attacked it with Izanagi, fighting through all the Shadows wave after wave. At last, the boss Shadow appeared, which looked like a man with Santa-themed clothes, a two-tailed coat, and colored in a shadowy manner. “You’re ALL on the Naughty list, this year!” I hear the Shadow Santa yell, pointing a light-tipped spear at each of us. “Oh great, we’re getting'' all'' the coal then…” The Magician said sarcastically. I guess I have no choice…. “Son of Sparda… Awaken. Rebellion!” I crush a World Arcana card and summon a red titan, with a three-tailed coat and skeletal design. Its head was rather demonic in appearance, with glowing orange-red eyes and a large, skeletal broadsword attached to its back. “Rebellion? Son of Sparda? What are you talking about, dude?” The Tower questioned me, but I simply ignored him as I walked towards the Shadow Santa; my Katana had changed into the broadsword used by Rebellion. “A Son of Sparda?” I hear the boss say. “This may be difficult…” Even Santa know how dangerous the Sons of Sparda are. Good. I ran at him, and then thrust the broadsword outwards at him to stab him, Rebellion following me and using magic energy to boost the attack power. Not long after, I was swinging the broadsword around me, creating a series of slashes so fast, the wind itself was cutting into the enemy. Of course, Rebellion was behind me mimicking my moves, creating ultra-large versions of my attacks. Not long after, the Shadow Santa was on the ground, a small bit of health left. “Go ahead. What are you waiting for?” The Santa told me. “I’ll make this quick.” And I slam the broadsword down into his face and killing it. Rebellion copied me then too, making sure all the health was gone. The Santa became a Fool Arcana card, which floated to my hand. “If anyone wants it, have at it. I’m good.” The Card floats toward everyone else as Rebellion fades and a portal back to the town opened up. I walked through the portal and ended up back in town. “I need some sleep…” And with those words, I walked home and fell asleep, the game automatically logging me out so I could sleep IRL too. Category:Chapter